China Girl
China Girl is the secondary tritagonist from the 2013 Disney film Oz the Great and Powerful. She is a doll from the village of China Town where everything including the inhabitants, is made of china. Eventually she encounters Oscar Diggs, where they strike up an unlikely friendship. She is voiced by Joey King. Personality she is a little girl made of Porcelain, despite being easily scared and shy she has a feisty side to her and will fight for what she wants and believes in. She is very dependent on Oscar often asking him for protection, this may be a result of her close relationship with her late father. Appearances Oz: The Great and Powerful After hearing of the arrival of the long-awaited Wizard, the inhabitants of China Town began celebrating, much to the anger of the Wicked Witch of the East who sent an army of flying baboons to destroy the town and kill its people. China girl's family was left dead and she was left trapped. Upon their journey to kill the witch, Oscar and Finley spy smoke coming from the remains of China Town, so they go to help and find a crying China Girl beneath the devastation. China girl recognizes Oscar immediately as the Wizard and when her broken legs are revealed he fixes them together with glue, she tells them of the tragedy which happened to her city. Oscar invites China girl to join them as he is expecting to soon direct her to the Emerald City, but after she throws a fit as she has already lost her family and has formed an attachment with Oscar. The trio travel to the Dark Forest in search for the wand of the Wicked Witch, who is in fact revealed to be the beautiful Glinda the Good Witch of the South, upon meeting them Glinda explains that she is not the Wicked Witch but Evanora is. The army of the Emerald City and the flying baboons then arrive and attack Glinda, Oscar, Finley, and the China Girl. Glinda's magic allows the team to escape, first hiding them in a fog, then having them fly to Glinda's Castle. There, Glinda tells Oscar that she knows he is not the Wizard, China Girl is unaware of this and enjoys the attention of the young girls of the City. After the attack of Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West Oscar grows fearful and plans to leave Oz because he does not believe they can defeat the wicked witch, after China Girl tells him of how the old king used to grant wishes and how she wishes she could have her family back, Oscar tells her of a "Wizard" named Thomas Edison a man who could make moving pictures, this gives Oscar inspiration and instead tells Glinda of his plan to create a great illusion instead of a battle at Emerald City. Along with the other inhabitants of Glinda's city China Girl helps with the plans for the upcoming battle. During the battle's events, Glinda is captured and her wand is saved by China Girl, who during Oscar's distractions saves Glinda. While this goes on, Oscar steals a large amount of gold from the Emerald City vaults and seemingly flies away with it in a hot air balloon. The Wicked Witch of the West shows this to the town and then destroys the balloon to destroy the city's hopes. This is simply an illusion by Oscar to make the town think he was dead so that he can be reincarnated as the Great and Powerful Oz, a wizard with no human form, which is really just a face projected onto smoke in the center of the city thanks to the wagon sneaked into the city earlier. After the battle is won and peace is restored to Oz, Oscar creates a miniature version of his projection system, as he needs to make the citizens believe "Oscar" died but that Oz lives on in order to keep them united against the wicked witches. In keeping with the previous king, but unable to grant wishes, he gives story gifts. He gives China Girl the greatest gift he could possibly give her: a family. Thus, Ginda and Oscar adopt China Girl as her daughter, and she along with the others watch in happiness as Oscar and Glinda kiss behind the curtain. Merchandise Disney Store and Jakks Pacific released a China Girl Doll avaliable to buy online. Quotes *"Are you...are you the Wizard?" *"Everyone has." *"But I can't." *"I'll never get back together." *"What is that?" *"Magic?" *"Oh, no, no, no!....they're coming back!" *"The Wicked Witch sent them." *''(crying)"Last night...the whole town was celebrating out in the streets, because we had heard that you finally arrived." *(crying)"Everyone was so happy.but then...but then those things flew in. and then...And then they... " *"I don't think I can." *"you did it...thank you." *"But...I wanna go with you." *"I'm not as delicate as I look !" *"I'm coming with you." *(crying)"you're gonna leave me alone..." *(crying)"...on a road in the middle of nowhere?" *(crying)"Please let me come with you." *(crying)"I promise I won't bother you !" *"Great. Let's go kill ourselves a witch !" *"Wizard?" *"I'm scared...Think there are ghosts out there ?" *"Evil spirits maybe?" *"The undead?" *"Oh, my gosh. that was close." *"Where are we?" *"So, how are you gonna kill the Wicked Witch?" *"Why don't you just use this?" *"I'm made of china. I gotta protect myself somehow." *"Hey !" *"That must be her." *"She put down the wand. But how are we gonna get it?" *"I wanna be a heart. can I be a heart?" *"Bless you." *"Yes! come on, come on." *"Oh, no!" *"A cow??" *"Come on. Come on. Hurry!" *"Break it, wizard. break it!" *"What's going on?" *"Then...she's the one who destroyed my destroyed my village?" *"Let's get outta here!" *"Yeah." *"They're getting closer!" *"Wizard! I'm over here!" *"Monkey, grab her!" *"WOW" *"Oh, thank you." *"Someone needs to tuck me in." *"My papa used to do it." *"Yes, please." *"Uh-uh. Just a moment...bring forth the covers now." *"Do you grant wishes?" *"Grant wishes. the old wizard could grant wishes." *"People would travel to the Emerald City and ask him for things and if they were good and noble wishes, he would grant them." *"Do you know what I'd wish for?" *"To have my family back." *"That's what I thought." *"Did he grant wishes?" *"Pictures that move?" *"Is that the kind of wizard you are?" *"Well, you are that kind. I can tell. I'd rather you grant wishes but that's a good wizard, too." *"And we're not exactly a terrifying army when we're awake." *"Glinda." *"Okay." *"I'm trying." *"Your secret's safe with us." *"Gifts?" *"What kind of gifts?" *"Knuck, you look nice with a smile." *"My turn, my turn..." *"It's perfect." *"Thank you." *"I wonder what you're gonna get." *"You better have something for Glinda." Gallery Trivia *She bares a resemblance to Maria Robotnik from the 2005 video game, ''Shadow the Hedgehog. *Prior to Oz: The Great and Powerful, the China Girl character had not appeared in any Oz films. Category:Oz: The Great and Powerful characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Dolls Category:Objects Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Daughters Category:Oz characters Category:Orphans